Następca
by meet-mad-hatters
Summary: Powstałe praktycznie na oślep, niekanoniczne.


**Następca**

Krew przesiąka materiał bandaża i wiesz, że to koniec. Że żadna z twoich prób nie przyniosła rezultatu. Wiesz, że kolejne życie zostało poświęcone w imię większego dobra, nieosiągalnego celu. Wtedy płaczesz, bo nie chciałeś tego tak samo, jak ta niewinna, anonimowa ofiara. Płaczesz, bo ona już uciekła, a ty musisz żyć, dalej gnić w tym piekle za życia. Dalej zabijać, bo sam zginiesz. Takie jest prawo w tym nowym, pustym świecie, gdzie sam się zaprowadziłeś szukając potęgi. Takie jest prawo, które sam stworzyłeś. Każdy musi go przestrzegać, jeśli chce być taki jak on. Trzeba się poświęcać w imię nieśmiertelności, jednak każda śmierć, którą zadajesz coś w tobie zabija. I tracisz poczucie celu, który ci przyświeca. Tracisz wolę ciągnięcia tego wszystkiego, tej pogoni za ideałem, do którego w twoich oczach urósł. Wtedy idziesz na jego nieoznakowany grób i znajdujesz w sobie wolę, żeby to ciągnąć.

Ile to już trwa? Sam nie wiesz zrywając kolejną kartkę w kalendarzu, widząc zmiany pór roku za oknem. Odkąd dowiedziałeś się, kim jesteś, kim on był wszystko przestało się liczyć. Matka, rodzina, praca - wszystko straciło znaczenie, stało się tylko cieniem na progu świadomości. Żyjesz na skraju śmierci, przyjmując absolutne minimum pożywienia, bo nie masz czasu. Nie liczysz go, ale ucieka, a nie możesz przecież umrzeć, nie, kiedy on zawiódł, nie, kiedy pokazał ci drogę do samego progu życia wiecznego. Brakowało mu tylko paru badań, kilku testów, zanim pogrążył się w odczłowieczeniu i szaleństwie ciągnąc za sobą na dno rzeszę zwolenników. Gdyby wiedział to co ty wiesz, nie popełniłby tylu błędów, nie straciłby priorytetów. Po co budować potęgę od razu, skoro ma się na to całą wieczność? Można zdobywać wiedzę, poznawać cudze błędy i na nich się uczyć. _Tak jak ty to robisz_ słyszysz szept w głowie. _Żerujesz na jego osiągnięciach, bo wiesz, że sam byś nie doszedł aż tak daleko, że gdybyś nie znalazł tych zapisków, żadna z tych śmierci nie miałaby miejsca, bo nie myślałbyś nawet o takich abstrakcyjnych celach. Byłbyś nikim._ Zgadzasz się z tym głosikiem. Gdybyś nie poznał swojego dziedzictwa, byłbyś jak każdy inny człowiek w twoim wieku. Żonaty, szczęśliwy, nudny. Odkąd umarła ci matka, nic nie łączy cię ze światem, nikt nie próbuje przedrzeć się do twojego laboratorium. I tylko czasem wychodzisz na zewnątrz po ludzi takich jak tamta anonimowa ofiara, która właśnie wykrwawiła się na twoim stole. Wiesz, że on nie miał skrupułów, że nigdy nie płakał, tylko dążył do celu. Tyle, że sam nie wiesz, czy tak potrafisz. Tęsknisz za spokojem ignorancji jednocześnie błogosławiąc wiedzę, którą posiadłeś. I wiesz, że on patrzy na ciebie surowo, oceniając każdy eksperyment, każdy eliksir, każde machnięcie różdżką. Dlatego robisz to wszystko idealnie. Dlatego karzesz się za każdą najmniejszą pomyłkę. Bo wiesz jak skończyły się jego pomyłki.

Znowu tniesz opatrunek, ale tym razem zauważasz ruch. Widzisz, że twoja ofiara żyje. Że udało jej się to, czego nie dokonała żadna inna. Patrzysz z dumą na swoje dzieło i wiesz już jak osiągnąć nieśmiertelność.

_pokonać śmierć_

Wiesz już, że nieważne jak on to zrobił, twój sposób jest lepszy.

Dlatego podpalasz niedoszłego trupa i sam połykasz gotujący się eliksir, parząc przełyk. Dlatego rozrywasz duszę, kawałek po kawałku, dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to on. Tylko, że ty nie umieszczasz jej w przedmiotach, które łatwo zniszczyć, które ktoś mógłby znaleźć. Ty wystrzegasz się błędów mistrza, które przyniosły mu zgubę. Ty umieszczasz strzępy swojej duszy w nienarodzonych jednostkach, które nie wiedzą, z czym przyjdzie im walczyć. Ale wtedy widzisz jego.

_widzisz jak ofiara na jego ołtarzu staje się nim_

Przyszedł do ciebie. Twój ojciec, twoja śmierć, śmierć twoich szalonych planów, w których posunąłeś się dalej niż ktokolwiek. Czujesz, jak jego dłoń zaciska się na twoim sercu, jak twoje płuca zapadają się i nie możesz złapać oddechu. Wiesz, że to kara. Kara za bycie lepszym. Kara za to, że prawie przezwyciężyłeś śmierć. On też tak myślał i teraz ciągnie cię za sobą do piekieł. Ale to, czego nie dokonałeś ty, uda się kolejnemu pokoleniu. Bo w swojej pysze liczysz, że ono podąży za tobą. Bo w swojej pysze śmiałeś je począć. Bo swiadomie popełniłeś ten sam błąd, co on. Dlatego ostatkiem sił zamykasz w buteleczce wspomnienia i machnięciem różdżki dołączasz je do koperty z jego dziennikiem. A twoja dusza łączy się w całość budząc przeraźliwy ból. Bo w ostatniej chwili poczułeś skruchę i żal. On nie popełnił tego błędu, ty zawsze byłeś człowiekiem. Liczysz tylko, że twój syn, jego wnuk wda się w dziadka i zostanie następcą Czarnego Pana. Nieśmiertelnym zastępcą, bez żadnych Potterów wchodzących w drogę, bez bzdurnych przepowiedni, w które twój ojciec uwierzył. A kiedy twoje ciało płonie razem z laboratorium rozlega się zimny śmiech twojego ojca, Lorda Voldemorta. I ostatnie, co widzisz jako żywy człowiek to jego czerwone oczy patrzące na ciebie z pogardą.


End file.
